remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Float
A Float is essentially a flying house in the world of Skystone. Because of the spreading of haze this kind of housing was the only safe possibility left. Its construction is quite simple, as it is a building attached to a platform, held in the air thanks to a giant balloon. All Floats are organized in clusters, floating around Nidaria. Each player receives one Float for his own per account. Because of the way the float system is implemented, the actual in-game characters are not tied to the Float, and Floats are not tied to their characters. The Float is tied to the username (account) of the player, so one float is used by all characters of that player. All floats have a guestbook '''on the first floor. The guestbook show's the all the player's characters, stats, sprockets and trophies. The guestbook is used to deliver messages to the player. You will get a message from Sycamore if you receive a float trophy. Lt. Driscoll will also congratulate you if you are ranked in the top 10 at the end of a co-op map. Also, any player can leave a message on the float of 100 characters that can be publicly viewed. You can not leave a message on a float owned by someone who has muted you. Float Editing While in their Floats, players may edit them freely, placing and moving furniture and changing the flooring, wallpaper and trim colors. A player can also change the way that some of their items such as couches are facing by rotating them with the space bar on their keyboard. Floor plans There are five floor plans players can choose for each level of their Float. If a player wishes to change their floor plan, then they may do so from the edit bar for free. This will send all of their items into their inventory to be replaced manually after a floor plan change. Float decorating Players can decorate their Floats with furniture that can be purchased both with Spores and Brass from Wystan. Nidarian Guard members can buy exclusive items from the NG shopkeepers: Aspen, Emma and Rusty. Trophies can also be used as decorations in the Float. Float additions Players can purchase additional floors for their Float from Sycamore residing in the Sprocket Park. One addition costs 43 Kreds. Currently it is also possible to gain Float additions as a bonus when buying Nidarian Guard membership or Brass with Kreds: * two floors are awarded to a player who purchased a lifetime membership as a Nidarian Guard for 1.000 Kreds, * one floor is awarded to a player who purchased 50.000 Brass. Clusters Each Float is located in one of the clusters flying around Nidaria. Currently there are five clusters: Dizzying Heights, League of Gamers, Nidarian Skies, The Anchorage, Westwood Estates. The location of the Float is one of the clusters has no effect on the gameplay. Players can change the cluster in which their Float is located for free by talking to Sycamore. Float of the Week Each player during one week has 50 points, which can be used in the Float of the Week voting. Maximum of 3 points can be given to one Float per week. The three Floats with the most votes earn an award - a plaque (trophy) and being featured of the Float list. Additionally, each vote a player casts will award them with one Nidarian Point at the end of the week when the winners are announced. Sprockets ‎ '''Sprocket "Skystone 101: Floats" Floats are the type of housing used in Nidaria. Much like the town, Floats reside in the upper atmosphere, safe from the haze below. Every new recruit gets their own Float that they can decorate and build upon. Category:Locations Category:Gameplay